BBF Best Boy Friend
by Mr.Mystry
Summary: Young kids, I know you like or better yet love skylanders but this a gay story about Spyro and Gill Grunt in love ok. Don't look at me strange all there is kissing no nasty stuff but it is a k because it includes mild violence and gay kissing THATS IT OK! I may add cliff hangers while typing ok.


Chapter One: The Truth

There once a purple dragon and a fish with equipment to help breath on land. The purple dragon said to the fish{ I know it sounds like I am saying a joke but I am not}," So Gill, how was your day?" Gill said," Just normal like always.""Whats wrong gill," Spyro the dragon said," that water wasen't right?" Gillinhaled deeply and said,"have you ever loved someone that your friends with for a long time?" Spyro thought about it and said," NO, how about you?" Gill took a deep breath and said to Spyro," the person I love is, you." Spyro was shocked but smiled. "Don't be ashamed Gill, I think it's sweet that your in love with me." Gill looked at spyro and smiled. Gill grabed Spyros hand, Spyro looked at Gill's eyes, they got closer and closer for a kiss until Trigger Happy came from the cave.

They both looked away until Trigger Happy saw. "Guys, come quick, master Eon needs all skylanders! Hurry!" Trigger Happy ran to the portal in the cave to teleport to the center of the island. Spyro looked at Gill and said," Maybe another time." They both got on the portal. Moments later, every skylander, giants,swapforce, even the newcomers the trap team came to here Eon. " Hello Portal masters, I came here to tell you that Kaos is trying to take over the core of light." Some gasp and some was surprised.

Chapter Two: Kaoses Lair

"Spyro, I am sending you to spy on Kaos. Hugo has Kaoses cordinets. You can bring one portal master." Spyro chosen Gill and went off to Kaoses lair. They found a hole on the wall and squeeze through the hole. They saw Kaos talking about his plan to destroy it. he said he will come tomorrow with his four headed dragon. The skylanders headed back to the island and told master Eon the story. Eon told the skylanders and told them to plan the attack. The next morning Kaos flew his castle to the island and got his gigantic robot that he drives around. His dragon started to destroy buildings and breathing fire.

Spyro woke up and saw out there and the other skylanders came out to see what all of the rucous was about. Kaos thought they should take out the leader so it could be easier. He controlled the robot to grab Spyro and duck him in the water. The water will make him not breath fire and he will be weak because of that. Kaos threw Spyro on the ground and called his four headed dragon to the castle. Kaos got away and Spyro is on the ground.

Chapter Three: Spyro Injured.

Hugo ran to spyro and saw him. He shecked and Spyro is still breathing butweak and unconcous from the water. Hugo told Flynn to pick up Spyro and took him to the E.R. where Cali is. A few moments later, Spyro is hooked up with items to help him get steady again. Gill Grunt sat on the ground and waited for him to come in. Hugo had a clipboard to write records of Spyro. A second later, Spyro moved a little bit and open his eyes slowly. Spyro was able to speak but in a weak voice. " Hugo, wheres Gill?" Hugo looked and smiled.

Hugo went outside and told Gill to come in. Gill came in and he looked worried. More worried then a drunk clown driving on a bumpy road making balloon animals. " Gill, can you stay here for a minute, I got to turn in these records." Gill nodded and hugo went. Gill walked up sot Spyro and said," how are you doin, you feeling o.k.?"" I feel very weak but i'll be fine," Spyro said while sitting up.

"Gill, come here," Gill came closer, " closer," HE came closer," closer right beside me." GIll walked up to him looking worried. " I need to tell you a secret." Gill bent over to here Spyro but instead Spyro grabbed Gills head and kiss him on the lips. Spyro's eyes were closed while Gills were open surprised. They got done and Gill's cheeks turn purpe because of his blue gills.


End file.
